


Best Friends Forever and More

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (sort of major part of story), F/F, F/M, I'm not such how graphic it will be, M/M, Thoughts of Death/Suicide, Trigger Warning: Past Suicide Attempt(s), but there will be violence, i just needed more percabeth and jasper after reading the last ToA books, jason does not die in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Percy and Annabeth grew up together. But Percy moves away when he was twelve. Things happen in the five years that they were apart. But they somehow became closer during those years (mainly thanks to the invention of the smartphone). But they might become more than just friends when Percy moves back.Jason and Percy met and became bros almost instantly. In fact, he met his sister, Thalia, through Percy, (it's a long story involving a video game and a very important phone call), so when Percy's family decides they're moving to San Francisco, Jason joins then to finally meet his sister in person. But what he doesn't expect is to crush on a girl on his first day there and accidentally give her his old phone number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more of a backstory chapter and the real first chapter will be the next chapter.

Annabeth and Percy were always best friends. Ever since kindergarten when they were partnered up in one of those small plays that teachers make you do because they think it’s fun. And it was always Percy and Annabeth. And Annabeth and Percy. You just couldn’t separate them.

 

Then in second grade, Grover joined the group. He was Percy’s friend after Percy stood up for him when Nancy Bobofit bullied him. And he was Annabeth’s friend soon after. But Percy and Annabeth were two peas in a pod. It was still Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy.

 

Then in third grade, Grover meet Juniper at his summer camp about saving the ecosystem. And Percy met Rachel in a sports and arts summer camp, and so Juniper and Rachel joined the group. At first, Annabeth didn’t like Rachel very much, but soon they were best friends. But it was always Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy.

 

In fourth grade, Percy’s cousin Thalia moved to town, and his other cousin, Nico, came for a visit. They joined the group too, Thalia becoming almost like an older sister for them all, even though she was only about a year older. It it was always Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. That bond never weakened, just became tighter and tighter.

 

Fifth grade came along. No new friends were added to the group. But Sally finally got divorced to Smelly Gabe, and that whole years was pretty much a celebration. Percy even did his homework. All of it. Annabeth only helped him, she used to do half of it for him.

 

But then a sixth grade together never came. Sally decided they should move to San Francisco. The group was sad, but only Annabeth saw him off at the airport. And cried herself to sleep that night. But they still kept in contact through email, because it was still Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy.

 

Seventh grade was the year everyone got phones. And Annabeth and Percy were on theirs almost all of the time. They were pretty much texting each other 24/7. Because they just knew each other. Nothing happened in Percy’s life that Annabeth didn’t know about, and vice versa. They were still Percy and Annabeth, and Annabeth and Percy, after all. They will always be a team.  
In eighth grade, Percy got new friends. He meet Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Reyna. And he always hung out with Nico because he lived there. Annabeth stuck with the old group. But they still texted. A lot. Rachel, Juniper, Grover, Jason, Leo, and Reyna didn’t know who they were texting, but somehow, Nico did.

 

But then ninth grade came. Annabeth’s family started treating her worse. She started getting insecure. She had nightmares about her family. That’s when she decided to commit suicide. Percy knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. So when Annabeth texted him at second period telling him what she was about to do, Percy rushed out of the classroom and called her. He made it to the bathroom and managed to lock the stall before she picked up. But every second she didn’t had his heart thudding.

 

And when she answered, Percy poured his heart out. He asked her if she had herself. Annabeth had already slit her wrists. Percy freaked, and told her to bandage them up. He told her about how depended on her. How much she meant to him. Everything. He told Annabeth to call 911 and go to the hospital. Annabeth did what he said, realizing that she was just giving up, that she couldn’t just leave her friends like that. And Percy was heartbroken. He knew he couldn’t watch over her from where he was. So he asked Thalia to do so. In the hospital, Annabeth met Piper. And Piper joined the old group. This was the year they both realized how much they meant to each other.

 

In tenth grade was when Percy stopped freaking out about what Annabeth had nearly done. Annabeth and Piper became like sisters. And Percy and Jason became bros. That was also the year Thalia and Jason realized they were brother and sister. Annabeth’s family still treated her like dirt, but she knew she had friends she could count on. Only Percy, Piper, and Thalia knew about the events that had happened the year before.

 

Now eleventh grade is when the story starts. To be technical, the summer before eleventh grade. That’s when all the good things happen. That’s when Percy and Annabeth are finally reunited. And that’s what this story is about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to either the movies or Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might be a little hard to understand so let's get down to the basics. Percy and Jason have moved to San Francisco and Grover picks them up at the airport. Percy is trying to surprise all of his friends at San Francisco that he is coming back, except for Grover.

Annabeth was ready for girls night hours ago. Rachel and Thalia were too. The only people who weren’t ready, were Piper and Juniper. And honestly, Annabeth didn’t see the big deal about getting so dressed up. All they were going to do was go to the movie theater and watch whatever movie. They were probably going to watch the new Star Wars movie that was just released, the Han Solo one, because Rachel was a fan, but there were still other choices.

  
So while they were getting ready, Annabeth was texting Percy. Obviously. She had been texting him for about fifteen minutes so far, and their conversation hadn’t really ended up anywhere.

_  
Seaweed Brain: Hey, do u have a ‍pool at home?_

  
Annabeth chuckled. Of course, Percy would ask a question the is completely of topic and is completely irrelevant to him. And he didn’t even spell you out fully.

_  
Wise Girl: No, I don’t. Why does it matter to you anyway? You’re all the way in NYC and I’m in San Francisco._

_  
Seaweed Brain: Just wondering how my best friend doesn’t have a pool when she practically lived with the Jackson's until she was twelve. Also, are you busy tomorrow?_

  
Annabeth frowned. Percy didn’t usually ask if she was busy. And if he did, he would ask if she was busy at the moment, so he wasn’t interrupting anything. But, it was Percy. He could probably just be curious. And as if he could read her thoughts, he sent another text.

_  
Seaweed Brain: Just curious._

  
Annabeth just shook her head and replied.

_  
Wise Girl: No. I’m going to the library, but that’s it._

  
Seaweed Brain: Of course you are

  
“Annabeth, let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” Annabeth looked up to find Piper glaring at her from the doorway. As she walked over, Piper mumbled, “Sometimes I wonder who you’re texting all the time.”

  
Annabeth just rolled her eyes and texted Percy.

_  
Wise Girl: Got to go. I’ll talk to you later._

  
Percy replied with a thumbs up emoji. She smiled a bit. Life just felt so much more valuable than it had two years ago. Annabeth shook her head. Enough with the sad stuff, like Elsa said, or sang, the past is in the past. For now, it was girls night.

  
———

  
As Percy shoved his phone in his pocket, Jason shook his head. “Bro, seriously, who are you always texting?”

  
He just shook his head and smiled. “Not today bro. You’ll meet them. For now, we need to look for Grover.”

  
Jason adjusted his glasses. “Grover, right. Beanie, shaggy reddish brown hair, and a slight limp. Right?”

  
After a few minutes, they realized that Grover was nowhere to be seen. They sat down and Percy groaned. “Where could he be?”

  
Jason shrugged. “I don’t know bro, I’m just hungry.”

  
Percy gave him a sideways glance. “You’re hungry. Out of all of the times to be- wait!” Percy leaped out of his seat. “Isn’t there a food court somewhere?”

  
Jason nodded slowly. “Yeah, why?”

  
He grabbed his suitcase and and headed toward the food court. “You said you’re hungry, right, bro? So we’re going to the food court.”

  
Percy grinned. Of course Grover would be in the only food court there was outside of security. He was probably munching on so enchiladas right now. And all they had to do was find him.

  
——-

  
Annabeth was practically out of her seat. She never knew Star Wars could actually be this interesting. She was waiting and waiting and waiting and- intermission. She could hear everyone in the theatre groan. Of course there was going to be an intermission at the most exciting and suspenseful part.

  
Piper got up. “I’m going to go get more popcorn. We’ve been in here for about an hour with nothing to eat and I’m starving.”

  
Rachel nodded and handed her a dollar. “Yeah. And get me some candy. Just anything that’s colorful.”

  
Piper nodded. “Anyone, anything else?”

  
Juniper shook her head, her long green hair flying a bit. “No thanks. Popcorns good for me. Everything else comes in non-recyclable packaging.”

  
Thalia handed Piper a dollar. “I’ll take a Coke. Regular. No diet, no nothing. That stuff tastes like crap.”

  
Annabeth gave her two dollars and said, “Get as many Snickers as you can, and keep the change.”

  
Piper nodded. “Okay, Coke, candy, Snickers, and popcorn. I’ll be right back.”

  
Annabeth nodded and turned toward Rachel. They had Star Wars to fangirl over.

  
——

  
When the movie was over, Annabeth could have cried. It was the most beautiful movie she had ever seen.

  
Rachel was already crying. “Thank was just amazing. Like, I can’t, oh my gosh, I just can’t.”

  
Even though she wanted to cry too, Annabeth said, “By the gods, Rachel, get your act together.”

  
Rachel sniffled one last time and then said, “I’m making fan art. I just, can’t. I don’t think I could survive without making fan art.”

  
She patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I have a oneshot in mind. We’re in this together.”

  
Thalia rolled her eyes. “Me and Juniper are going to get the car up front, you guys just wait here.”

  
They disappeared before Annabeth could correct her grammar. Piper rolled her eyes. “I’m going outside for fresh air, you guys can stay here and watch the credits if you want.”

  
Annabeth rolled her eyes right back. “Some people just don’t understand the meaning of a good film.” She looked to Rachel for support, but she was to busy wiping her eyes to respond.

  
Piper gave her a winning smirk before she disappeared behind then double doors. Annabeth just glared in the area where she was standing, while trying to comfort Rachel at the same time.

  
——

  
Once Percy and Jason had found Grover, they headed ate, had an emotional reunion, and headed out. Percy, who was driving, asked. “So, where are we going?”

  
Grover shrugged. “I was thinking we could go to the movies.”

  
Percy looked at Grover. “Yeah, we could, but the group went to the movies.”

  
Grover frowned at him. “How do you know?”

  
Percy shrugged. “I have magic powers that can tell me everything.”

  
“Then why have you not noticed that Jason is going through your stuff?”

  
He shrugged again. “He does that often. We get confused on whose is whose.”

  
Grover shrugged. “Whatever. Well, I do need to get some groceries, but that’s it.”

  
Percy groaned. “But Walmart is next to the movie theater.”

  
Grover shrugged. “Well the movie is probably already over. We’ve been at the food court for more than two hours.”

  
——-

  
Jason just kind of waited outside of Walmart, all alone, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t a total loser, but he had a feeling it wasn’t working out that well. Percy had been waiting with him, and Grover was shopping inside, but Percy had to pee and had left him to fend off for himself.

  
So Jason was just kind of standing there when he heard some go “Oh!” and turned around to find a girl falling right behind him.

  
What happened next could have been directed by any Hollywood director. He caught her halfway before she fell so it looked like he was dipping her and he suddenly realized how beautiful the girl in his arms is. Jason pretty much had gotten hopelessly lost in her eyes. He didn’t know how long they just stood there like that before she said, “I’m pretty sure this is the part in the movie where we both should be kissing.”

  
They quickly straightened up before Jason replied. “Well at least let me buy you dinner first.”

  
The girl chuckled. “I’ll take you up on that. Piper, by the way.”

  
“Jason Grace.”

  
“Your last name sounds familiar. Anyways, want to exchange numbers.”

  
Jason nodded. “Sure.”

  
Piper gave him his number and he gave him hers. When he was done, he heard a voice say, “That isn’t your number.”

  
Jason turned around and looked at Percy in confusion. “What do you mean-“

  
“Bro, I would love to explain, but we’re in a situation.”

  
“But-” Before Jason could continue, Percy had nearly dragged him into the car. And soon they were off.

  
——-

  
Piper didn’t understand. Why would he have given her a fake number? He actually seemed genuine, rather than the other guys that take interest in her. She was called the boy whisperer for a reason, but this one had somehow stumped her.

  
Before she could ponder over it more, Thalia appeared in her convertible, with Juniper at the shotgun. “Thalia Grace here, at your service with her wonderful sidekick, Juniper in tow.”

  
Piper frowned. She had heard the last name Grace before, hadn’t she? She shrugged as she climbed in the car. Must be a popular last name. Juniper playfully slapped Thalia’s arm. “I’m nobody’s sidekick.”

  
Thalia laughed as Annabeth and Rachel finally came out of the movie theater, Rachel with a bunch of tissues in hand. Thinking back to Jason, Piper shrugged, he might have wounded her pride a little, but when she had friends this awesome, why think about guys? She probably would never have to see him again. So Piper laughed along with her girls, because they were besties, she could rely on nobody more than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first real chapter! Yay! Also I just reread this chapter and I realized both Piper and Jason are hungry at the same time and both wonder who their best friends are texting at the same time, so soulmates. If you liked it, please comment and/or kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Percabeth is reunited. That's really all you need to know for now. Also, Jason is having girl problems.

Jason was pretty sure memorizing things killed brain cells, because he still couldn’t memorize his phone number. When Percy called him away from that girl last night, Piper, Jason had completely forgotten he’d gotten a new phone and number before moving. And he had given her a wrong number and felt like a complete jerk.

Sighing, he looked at Percy, who seemed to be stressing out about something. Nevermind, was definitely stressing out about something. “Hey, bro, what’s up?”

Percy turned to him and sighed. “So I’m going to tell my friends, the ones from here, that I’m back, but I just What to tell one of them first, and I have no idea how she’s going to react. Like it could be anything but like what if she doesn’t like me anymore or something?” His hair was a mess from running is fingers in it to many times.

Jason sighed and sat down next to his bro. “You’ll be fine. In fact she may be happy to see you. I mean, you haven’t done anything to hurt her, have you?”

“I haven’t. At least I think I haven’t.” Percy groaned in his arms, Jason wasn’t really sure he was giving the best advice, but he’s not really good at girls if his massive fail yesterday said anything. But his bro was stressing out and he had to help him. “Well then you’ll be fine.Trust me.”

Percy nodded. “Ok, I’ll text her. See you later.” Percy tried for a smile, but Jason could tell it was strained.

Once Percy left the room, he groaned in frustration. He knew he didn’t even know the girl, but he wanted to. And she probably thought he was a jerk and if he ever sees her again she would probably ignore him. His life was a literal mess.

——-

Percy was a hundred percent certain he was being ridiculous. Of course Annabeth would be happy to see him. She might kill him first for not telling him, but after that she would be happy. Right?

He shook his head in frustration. He had gotten his act together enough to text her where to go, but seeing her, Percy wasn’t a hundred percent sure he was ready for that. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure of anything for the time being. But it was Annabeth right?

The Annabeth that was kind, compassionate, stubborn, loyal, caring, smart, strong, and pretty much perfect. The Annabeth that can hold grudges longer than anyone, the Annabeth that got hurt so easily yet somehow managed to keep a strong facade anyways, the Annabeth that had an opinion on pretty much everything and wasn’t afraid to voice it. The Annabeth that he had been friends with kindergarten.

Percy smiled at the thought of her. He can’t give up on her now, can he? Not after every they had been through together. He got out of the car and into Annabeth’s favorite bookstore. Annabeth deserved so much more than for him to just chicken out on her. Percy smiled, Annabeth deserved the world, and she was smart enough to conquer it.

Of course this didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous. But he can’t hide from her forever. She was also the reason he moved back, not that he’d ever tell her. If she asked, it would be anything but that. But he missed her a lot, and he couldn’t just leave her like had. Not after everything that happened.

———

Annabeth was nervous. Golden Fleece Bookstore wasn’t the scariest place in the area, but why would Percy want her to come here? Maybe he had planned something with Grover, got her a present? But that couldn’t be right, he’d never done something like this before, and he would have gave some sort of hint at it. So why could he possibly want her to come here?  
She walked inside to see Chiron at the counter. “Hello Annabeth, good to see you again. You should probably head towards the back, at the fantasy aisle, you’ll find what you’re looking for.” He gave her a wink.

Annabeth was still confused. What waited for her there? And what was Percy planning? She shrugged, just heading there is the best idea. But the bundle of nerves couldn’t seem to leave and only grew more jumbled the closer she got. The questions kept pressing at her, screaming in her mind. She was surprised she didn’t have a headache.

One more aisle, she thought, just one more aisle and you will know what’s there. She turned toward fantasy… and was pretty sure the person right in front of her was fiction. Because there was no way that was Percy that was right in front of her. She felt like she was a victim of the Snow Queen, as if she was ice.

She must have made some sort of noise, because Percy turned toward her. “Annabeth?” His voice was barely a whisper.  
She nodded and then collapsed into his arms. She didn’t even know she was crying until she saw that his shirt was wet. Percy’s arms enveloped her and his head rested on hers, as if protecting her. She smiled, he had become taller than her.

Annabeth didn’t know how long they stood like that, but it felt like an eternity and a second at the same time when they finally pulled away. Percy grinned. “I guess I’m right. I finally am taller than you.”

Annabeth grinned back. “Honestly, I don’t even care anymore. You’re here, and that’s what matters.” Then her expression darkened. “And why didn’t you tell me you were coming? And how long have you been here for?” She glared at him.

“Mom and Paul have been here for two days. Me and my bro, Jason, arrived yesterday night. So far, only Grover knows we’re here. And I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise?” He smiled weakly.

Annabeth sighed. “Fine, I won’t be mad. But that’s only because you are my oldest friend, and best. Alright?”

Percy nodded, seemingly relieved. “Thanks. You know you’re the best, right?”

Annabeth hummed in agreement. “Of course I am.”

“Hey, want to come to my place? Mom made cookies.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Can I bring a friend?”

This time he rolled his eyes. “Duh! Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the friend is Piper, and yes both Piper and Jason meet, and no it is not going to go smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper meets Jason again. Jason loses his glasses. Percy is a bro. I guess. Annabeth is kind of confused-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! How's life? A mess? So is mine. And for the very few people that started this since the first chapter and liked it, hi! Sorry for taking months to update. To be honest, this chapter took a lot out of me. It's also one of my least liked fics, so it made me feel like I don't really need to work on it. So sorry to the people who are reading this write know because they enjoyed it or found it interesting or funny or something! Either way, hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hey Piper, I’m at a friends house. I want you to come over and meet him. I’ll send you the address. Can you come?”

“Of course! And he’s a he?” Annabeth could sense Piper wiggling her eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. He’s a friend.”

“Okay, if you say so. Send me the address and I’ll be there.”

The called ended at she turned toward Percy. “She said she’ll be here.”

Percy shrugged and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling a bit. “Okay, do want to have more cookies?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Of course I want more cookies. Sally made them.”

She bit into one and sighed as the sweetness exploded across her tongue. Sally’s cookies were still the best in the country. When she made it to the second one, she heard the doorbell ring. “Oh! That must be Piper! I’ll go get it!”

She went over and opened the door. “Piper!”

“Annabeth!” They hugged liked they haven’t seen each other in a while, though it’s only been less than a day.

As the pulled away, Piper said, “So, who’s this friend, and why haven’t I heard of him?” There was a slight, yet obvious emphasis on friend.

As if listening to the conversation, Percy appeared. “Hey, you must be Piper.”

Piper nodded. “And you are…”

“I’m Percy.” They shook hands. Percy frowned. “You look familiar.”

Piper nodded. “That’s what I thought. But I don’t remember from where.”

“Me neither. We probably just bumped into each other or something.”

“Yeah, probably.”

He shrugged. “Well then, I’ll get some cookies and then we’ll figure out what to do next.”

——-

After a few cookies and some getting to know each other, Percy wasn’t surprised to hear a crash at the stairs. And standing at the bottom, looking like a confused duck, was Jason Grace. Sometimes, Percy found it hard to believe that Thalia was his sister.

“So, what’s up? Or should what’s down?” Percy grinned at his roommate.

Jason groaned. “I can’t even see where you are to glare at you.”

“Again? Dude, you loose your glasses one more time and I’m taping them to your forehead. Where did you see them last?”

“Well… I may or may not remember.”

“Dude! Seriously! Do you remember anything? You don’t remember your phone number, your phone password, or where you keep your phone, never mind your glass and the rest of your stuff. Your room is as organized as organized can be yet you somehow managed to loose everything!”

“Bro, are you going to help or not? Because if I accidentally destroy something it’s not my fault. Also, I got a new phone number about a week ago, cut me some slack”

“Hey, didn’t you keep a tracker on your glasses.”

“Can’t find, nor do I remember where I kept my phone.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“I know.”

“Also, we have guests.”

“Nice of you to finally mention it, but I know.”

“Also, why are you so pissy when you loose your glasses? I mean normal you a good, rule following, goody-two shoes, but the minute you loose your glasses you turn into Mr. Pissy-Pants.”

“I greatly despised that nickname. Also, if you haven’t noticed, I can’t see.”

“Right. Let’s go look for your phone and glasses.”

——

Both of the boys haven’t noticed, but Piper was staring at them in shock. Jason, the guy she had felt a connection to, if only for a minute. They guy who she had given her number to, that he hadn’t returned. 

Before, she had thought he was simply a jerk. Someone who didn’t care for anyone’s feelings. But now, Percy had mentioned he was forgetful. And he had gotten a new phone number, it was a simple mistake and Piper was quick to judge. Quick to just throw him away. He might have regretted that. 

But after how quickly she judged him, she didn’t deserve him. He wasn’t perfect, Percy was being very clear on that, but he wasn’t the horrible guy she had made him out to be. And it wasn’t his fault. If anything, it was everyone but his. Never mind, nobody else was involved in this, it was hers.

But, it also wasn’t her fault. She might have been quick to judge, but even with all the signs pointing the other way, her judgement could have been right for a lot of other guys. But she also felt the need to apologize. Because it was the right thing to do. Just how, she didn’t know.

She looked at Annabeth, who was staring at her strangely. Piper realized how she looked. She must have been gaping at them shocked. She wanted to bang her face against the table. Or him, her mind whispered. Shut up, she said back, not now. She would have to explain this to her friends later. But for now, she had to solve one problem at a time.

If only she knew how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for know, I'll try to update soon. And comments and kudos really motivate me and get chapters coming faster, so if you can spare the time, thank you! See you next update!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the most basic parts of the backstory and the next chapter will be coming up soon. If you are interested in the next chapter, please comment and/or kudo!


End file.
